Mind Shift
by Starlightowl
Summary: It has been several months since Megatron was defeated by Optimus in Chicago. Sam has reunited with the Autobots and is helping them.  The Allspark in Sam's brain is allowing him to get closer to his friend then he thought was possible.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several months since Optimus had defeated Megatron in Chicago. Since then Sam's world had taken a change for the better. He went from being a mail room assistant to being the official ambassador for the Autobots. As such, he got to spend lots of time with the Autobots and Bee. The last few weeks had kept Sam busy assisting the Autobots with various duties. There were still many Decepticons that had gone into hiding after the fall of their leader. Also the Autobots were picking up space debris that had fallen down to Earth when Cybertron had come through the space bridge and nearly merged into the Earth. When they were not tracking Decepticons and Cybertronian debris they were helping to rebuild parts of Chicago. This was their attempt to reestablish good standing with the same government that had turned its back on them. All the while the Autobots were trying to further make a home for themselves on Earth.

It was debris collecting that found Sam and Bee in the Wyoming Rockies in the late summer afternoon. They had just found a Modulating Spark Regulation Tube wedged into the side of a mountain and were taking a break before the long drive back to the base in Chicago. Sam was laying on the hood of his yellow Camaro soaking up the rays of the sun. Sam was lost in his thoughts. He was delighted to reaffirm his relations ship with Bee but at the same time he regretted that Carly and him had grown apart. Carly's patience was wearing thin as Sam spent all his time with the Autobots.

He loved Carly but helping the Autobots was his dream, his passion. Sam chuckled to himself as he reflected on when he had first started college and Optimus had asked him for the help all he wanted to be was a normal guy. Now he could not get enough at being the human helper to the first alien race the humans had made contact with.

"What are you thinking about Sam?" Bee inquired.

"Just thinking how much things have changed." They sat in silence basking in the orange glow of the setting sun.

Bee started his engines and revved it into a low purr. It vibrated through Sam and in response he playfully petted the smooth yellow metal underneath him.

Bee's engines purred even louder.

Sam laughed, "I am glad to be with you to." They had grown closer again in the last few months. Even closer then they had been before Sam had left for college. Sam regretted taking his Camaro for granted all these years. Now more then ever Bee was a cornerstone in his life. The same with the other autobots as well. His friendship with Optimus and the others had deepened. Surprisingly, he had become good friends with Ratchet.

The energy of the Allspark was still embedded into Sam's brain. For the most part it had not caused him any trouble but it had started to act up again. The proximity of Cybertron had caused a new surgence of power from the Allspark. As a result Sam was starting to get headaches again and he would occasionally go into little fits of drawing ancient Cybertronian symbols. Out of concern for the boy Optimus had Ratchet spend as much time with Sam as possible to keep him under observation. A day would never go by without Ratchet running scans on Sam. This bugged Sam to no end. He did not like feeling watched 24/7. He was not happy at first to have to help Ratchet, but the old grumpy bot's personality grew on him.

Reflecting on Ratchet brought Sam's awareness back to reality that they had to get back to base and give this hunk of metal they found to Ratchet. A few days ago when they had done a scan and this location had pinged on the radar, Ratchet nearly blew a gasket from excitement. When Sam had asked him why it was so important Ratchet had gone into a long winded speech about how the device " Regulates the flux rate emission of the Spark chamber during surgical stasis…" Sam had drifted off and lost track of what Ratchet was saying. However its importance still ringed in Sam's ears. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached behind to the back seat to pick up the burned metal that Bee had spent the afternoon digging out. The moment his finger touched the mangled device pain shoot through Sam's head. He felt like he was on fire. The scream that came out him would haunt Bumblebee for years.

Bee reacted with inhuman speed. He formed a Holo of a young man with wild blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Sam!" Bee cried as he lifted the limp form of his human charge and rested him in his lap. The Autobot ran scans of the unconscious human. Sam's heart was beating fast. His vitals screaming that he had been shocked by the device. For the first time since the battle Bee was scared. He had survived countless battles and would live for eons of time. But the thing he cared for most was so fragile and who's existence he could end with one misplaced step. "Sam, wake up!" Bee started rocking Sam back and forth in his lap and gently placed his hand on Sam's forehead. He activated his comm link and was about to send a signal to Ratchet when a small groan came from the fragile human.

"Bee? What..What happened?" Sam's eyes were slowly opening. Sam looked like crap.

"You were shocked. Shhh. I need you to lay still." Bumblebee bent down and kissed Sam on the forehead. Relief flooding through his spark that Sam appeared to be ok. As Sam's vision came into focus he saw the human more clearly that was holding him. He was wearing a bright yellow and black stripped jacket. Blue eyes were staring down into his eyes. "Um, Bee?" Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes Sam?" Bee stated to grin knowing what Sam would say next. A sparkle in his blue eyes radiated amusement.

"When did your Holo Form become physical? I thought it was just for show?" Sam asked running a hand down Bee's face. A shiver ran down Sam's spine. Bee was hot as a human!

"It was going to be a surprise. We found a few extra holo emitter adaptors last week in some Decepticon wreckage. Ratchet was able to upgrade my holo systems." Bee grinned. He leaned in closer to Sam. The look on Sam's face was priceless. He recorded Sam's expression and stored it deep in his data banks. "We should get you back-." Before Bee could finish same leaned up and kissed Bee on the mouth. Later that day Sam would reflect on his feelings as he kissed Bee, but at that moment sitting in the twilight, it seemed like the most natural thing to do for Sam.

As he pulled his face away Bee's face was frozen in shock. A few seconds later a smile spread across the Holo's face and he whispered "I love you to Sam."


	2. Did I do that?

Here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please keep the feedback coming:

Sam was curled in the back seat of the Camaro sound asleep. They were headed back to Chicago going a lot faster then they should have been.

Bee did not care. He just wanted to get Sam back and checked up by Ratchet. Even though Bee had scanned Sam and given him a clean bill of health Bee was deeply concerned. In the last few weeks Sam was getting worse. This was different then Sam had been a few years back in Egypt when he would flash and write ancient Cybertronian.

Bumblebee slowed down to the speed limit as he passed through a small town. His scanners indicating a patrol cop was watching. Bee was built for speed and it took all of his patience to wait until he was out of the town limits before flooring it.

Bee opened a private comm link to Ratchet. "What is it Bumblebee?" Ratchet sounded impatient.

Bumblebee replied "We have a problem with Sam..." Bee finished explaining how Sam had collapsed and sent his resulting scans on the boy to Ratchet.

Silence.

"Ratchet?" Bee waited.

"Thank you Bee for letting me know. When the boy gets back here I expect him to be here in a nano click." Ratchet's words were laced with concern.

Bee was hoping that his communication with Ratchet would relieve some of his worry. It only increased it. Bee's gas pedal pressed closer to the floor.

Ratchet had been welding some strut pieces together when Bee had called him about Sam's condition. As soon as Bee had sent him the results of the scans on Sam, Ratchet ran them through his data analyzer. He also started to prep his work space to examine the boy.

Ratchet went to work reluctantly. He was a busy bot. He was already doing the work of three medics but now he was expected to play doctor for humans as well. Ridicules he thought. It wasn't that Ratchet disliked studying human medicine. In fact, he found the organics intriguing. It baffled his logic chip at how

Humanity created a thriving civilization when their bodies were so fragile and life span so short. If his own species had not been on the endangered list he would have gladly took up to practicing human medicine.

The truth was even with the knowledge he gained over the web he did not know where to begin with helping Sam. Having any Cybertronian technology in a human was

crazy enough, but the Allspark was unprecedented. He had spoken to Optimus about this before but his leader just raised his hand and told Ratchet that if "anyone could figure it out. It would be you, old friend." Ratchet shook his head and sighed as he finished preparing the examination table. Ratchet had already sent a transmission to Optimus about the boy. His leader was out with Ironhide and RC assisting the humans with the repairs that were more dangerous to the organics. He responded back to Ratchet that he would be back by the time Sam arrived.

"Rise and Shine!" Came crackling out of the car speakers. Sam opened his eyes and quickly closed them as a blast of sunlight came streaming though Bee's windows.

"Five more minutes Bee!" He groaned. God was he stiff. Being curled up in Bee's back seat all night was not fun.

A voice much softer and closer this time whispered directly into his ear. Warm air flowed over Sam's face. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Sam opened his eyes to find Bee's holo inches from his face. A warmth spread though his gut and he could feel his member getting hard. He instinctively pushed Bee away. "Geesh. Bee you freaked me out. I'm not used to you being in your holo form. Could you give me a little space until I get used to it?"

Bee sat back on his heels. He was kneeling on the floor looking over Sam. He looked pained. Sam felt his chest tighten. Seeing Bee like this was like a bitch slap.

"I did not mean it that way. Your holo is freaking awesome. I just need some time to get used to it ya know?" Sam also needed space because Bee was turning him on. At that moment Sam wished he had a cold shower he could hop into. He needed more time to think about these new feelings that were surging through him for hi guardian.

Bumblebee was able to smell the pheromones coming off of Sam. Bee's expression softened teasingly. Realizing Sam was uncomfortable he changed subjects. "What would you recommend I try for my first human breakfast?" Bee inquired.

"Pancakes sound go-" Sam stopped mid sentence and stared at Bee. "Seriously? You can eat organic food?" Bee just laughed and replied "You have no idea."

It turned out that Bee could eat food amongst other things in his holo. Tasting the food was another matter. He could smell the bacon and eggs that were piled up in front of him just like he could in his robot form. He could not taste it though as the Autobots had nothing similar to the human equivalent of taste. Bee explained while gulping down a glass of orange juice at a restaurant on the outskirts of town. He told Sam how Ratchet was able to tweak the design of the holograms so that the Autobots were able to feel what it was like to be human. Sam's eyes started to wander down Bee's chest while he continued to talk. What did Bee look like naked? Sam thought to himself. He found himself wanting to lean over the table and rip Bee's cloths off and find out.

"You still with me Sam"? Bee laughed. Sam's unfocused eyes, increased pheromones and heart rate were extremely obvious to the Autobot. The second Sam saw that Bee was staring at him his eyes darted down to the uneaten muffin on his plate. Sam felt his heart pounding in his chest. He knew Bee could sense even the most minuscule change in his anatomy. Part of Sam wanted to smack himself in the head. How could he be falling for a guy? Not to mention he was an alien robot! He was still in love with Carley…right? When he looked back up at his friends beaming face he wasn't sure anymore. At that moment he did know that he loved Bee and god was he hot!

With stomachs full they headed back to base. Bumblebee warned him about the upcoming examination. Sam just rolled his eyes. He just loved being Ratchet's lab rat.

Bee had transformed into his Autobot form and followed Sam into the medical bay once they arrived. There were strange metallic pieces scattered all over the place. They looked like they were in one stage or another of being repaired. "Been busy Ratchet?" Sam asked.

"Ha ha funny Sam. I am always busy!" Replied Ratchet. He walked over to the boy and knelt on his knees so his optics would be at eye level to Sam. The optics dimmed. In Autobot body language he was showing concern "Are you ok?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "As ok as I am going to be with Allspark in my head."

Ratchet chucked. That was a rarity. Ratchet extended his hand and Sam climbed up onto it. Ratchet lifted him onto a table that was normally used for the Autobots.

Sam sat while Ratchet started scanning him. His vitals were displayed on a monitor to his right and were projected onto a graph. Sam was trying to make sense of it when a warm firm hand pressed against his shoulder. Sam yelped and turned around to see an older looking human male. Deep brown eyes were looking at him. He was wearing a white lab coat and was holding out a cup.

It took Sam's brain a moment to process what he was seeing. "Ratchet is that you?" The man nodded. "Oh my god. Do you guys all have solid holos now?" Sam said exasperatedly. He also saw the cup, "Seriously? I have to do that? I thought you guys were super advanced and could get all your readings with your scanners!" Sam protested as the cup was forced into his hand.

Ratchet looked sternly at Sam. "The urine sample is not for us Sam, however your government wants to keep track of the health of its alien ambassador and they would like to have a more physical sample." At that exact moment the large red and blue frame of Optimus Prime, the great leader of the Autobots walked in on Sam.

Sam turned about ten shades of scarlet. The Autobots were staring at him waiting. Bumblebee stood on his toes and had angled himself to get a better look. Curiosity definitely etched into the Autobots face. Did they expect him to do his business here in front of him? Sam's mind was racing. Heart was pounding. This was a thousand times more embarrassing then when his mother used the words "Sam's Happy Time in front of Mikaela!"

"Sam are you alright?" Bee chirped. The amusement in his face blatantly obvious.

Sam swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Yeh just need a little privacy please."

Ratchet snorted, "Ah humans, you and your privacy. It's just a simple biological function." However Ratchet was understanding as he helped Sam to the ground so that he could find a bathroom.

"Be back." Sam said. He nodded his head at Optimus in a hello. A small smile appeared on Optimus's face. Sam blushed harder and almost ran out of the medical bay.

A few minutes later he came back in to find the Autobots talking amongst themselves. The center of their conversation revolving around the piece of debris that he and Bee had brought back. They turned their heads at the approaching human. Ratchet spoke up first "Sam, I was not able to find any thing wrong with you. Your vitals are the same as the last time I scanned you a few days ago. I cannot explain why you were shocked. This device" Ratchet was pointing to the Spark Regulator in Bee's hands " does not carry any energy that it would have shocked you. However it can manipulate energy and can regulate a power source like a spark. I believe tried to do the same to you."

Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Ratchet sighed, "Amongst other things I can use this on a bot in surgery. It allows me to control the energy rate of a Cyertronian spark. If you were to compare it to something in human terms it would be similar to a blood thinner."

Ratchet ordered Bee to place the device in front of Sam. As the device was being lowered to him Sam stepped back not wanting to repeat what happened yesterday.

This time Optimus spoke up in his low voice "It's ok Samuel. In order to help you we need to replicate the incident."

Optimus's voice calmed Sam down a little bit as Ratchet continued "I believe you are emitting an energy and this device was trying to regulate it. We need you to touch the device again."

Sam lowered his head as he asked "Will I pass out again?"

Ratchets voice grew softer in an attempt to reassure the human, "I can lower its influence so it will not shock you. You will be safe."

Knowing he would regret this Sam ordered. "Let get this over with." After a few minutes of preparations they were ready. Scans and analyzers were good to go.

"When you're ready." Ratchet said.

Sam hesitantly reached out a hand for the device. Instantly an arch of bright blue energy shot from Sam's hand and connected with the device.

Sam yelped in surprise. He felt a warming sensation in his arm that started flowing though the rest of his body. It was almost a pleasant sensation. He looked up to see Ratchet focusing with his eyes scanning him.

"I am going to increase the flow rate. You ready?" Sam nodded and when he turned back around to look at the device he momentarily pointed his hand towards a counter full of medical equipment. The arch of energy swung from his hand and had rapidly spread out amongst the electronics that were on the counter. The energy hit a phone, a computer and few other devices that Sam did not know what they were used for.

Within seconds they all transformed into little sentient bots scrambling off the counter.

The scene that followed was almost comic in nature. The phone transformed into a little beast that started chewing on the computer monitor. Another tiny bot scrambled to the floor and was chasing the electrical cord of a lap top that was coming straight for Sam.

Over the rocus Sam could hear Bee's weapons come online and within seconds the

little bots were scrap.

Talk about déjà vu. Except this time there was no all spark shard.

Sam craned his neck upwards to look into the wide-eyed optics of Ratchet, Bumblebee and Optimus. All three with their mouths open staring down at Sam in an awkward silence.

A feeling of dread spread through Sam's chest, "Did I do that?"

"I believe you did." Ratchet replied.

"Shit." Sam said.

To be continue…(next chapter you will see some sparks fly with Sam/Bee)


	3. Union

Here is the steamy chapter as promised. Please leave feedback. I love to hear your thoughts! It inspires me to write. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, Hasbro does.

Story:

Sam was laying on his bed lost in thought. He could not believe that two hours ago he brought to life the appliances in the medical bay. This was like college all over again when he first started sprouting out Cybertronian symbols. He remembered when he had freaked in front of his astronomy class. At the time he had been mortified. But now it was funny. This though, Sam thought, was not a laughing matter at all. His new ability was far from being hilarious.

Bee had destroyed the handful of bots he created except for a small timid bot that had been an electric coffee cup warmer. It acted like a regular animal with no sentience but due to its dossal behavior Optimus did not have it destroyed. It almost acted like a kitten to Ratchet amusement.

The other bots would have started chewing the legs of any passing human so they had to be off lined. Optimus was not happy at the destruction of their cousins but it had to be done. Ratchet was currently busy analyzing the remains of the creatures trying his best to learn anything about them that he could. Sam sighed. He knew sooner or later he would be summoned by the medic to be pocked and prodded.

"Ratchet's new lab rat! Just what I always wanted to be." Sam sighed sarcastically while he rubbed his eyes. "You're not the only one. I have had to deal with his check ups for the last millennia." Came a sing songy voice from right above him. Sam opened his eyes. A young man about his age with blond hair and blue eyes was staring down at him.

Sam screamed like a little girl.

"God Bee you can't just sneak up on me like that. Holo or no!" He tried to push Bee's holo form away. It was like trying to move a rhino out of the way.

Bee's head dropped in concern. "I am sorry Sam. I just wanted to see how you are doing. You have not said a word since this morning." Bee was partially leaning over Sam. He had reached up and had placed a hand on his charge's shoulder to show support.

Sam blushed and felt heat spread out from where Bee touched him "Your holo is warm." Sam was still amazed at how life like Bee's holo was. The thing that surprised him more at the moment was the feeling he was having for Bee now. Sam felt embarrassed but he just wanted Bee to hold him. He was scared about his new ability and what else he might accidentally bring to life that would have to be killed because of him. Guilt was eating at his heart.

Sam sat up and sat crossed legged on his bed. He had been feeling light headed with Bee over him. He needed his guardian and friend more then ever. Bee had always been there and was his anchor. Sam's manly side convinced him it would be childish to ask to be held. However, Bee sensed this and gave Sam a deep loving hug.

"Your not ok are you?" Bee asked.

Sam looked into Bee's electric blue eyes and said "No". He felt a hot tear run down his face. Bee's eyes followed the tear as it trailed down Sam's cheek.

"Your leaking" Bee said. Sam looked up and started to laugh until Bee suddenly bent forward and kissed the tear. Soaking it up in his lips before it dripped off his cheek.

They both held their breath waiting for the other one to speak. Bee broke the silence. "Sam, I love you. I want to be closer-" Bee was cut off by Sam raising a finger to Bee's plush mouth. "Its ok Bee, I want you to." Sam bent forward and started kissing Bee on his mouth to silence him. Then he leaned in and kissed Bee on the lips.

At first Bee sat there stunned but quickly melted into Sam's embrace. Bee started to nibble Sam's lips while letting out a soft purring of pleasure.

Sam's member grew hard. He needed this. He needed to be loved and touched. Bee knew this from his scans and gently placed his warm hands underneath Sam's shirt. Bee softly trailed his hands down Sam's stomach and placed a hand on his crotch. Sam's eyes popped open and he groaned with need. Sam started lifting his shift off when Bee stopped him. He looked at Bee as if he had just slapped him.

Bee looked like he was in anguish at causing Sam discomfort at stopping. "I want this to. But we can't. Not here." Bee said. "Why?" Sam asked. Bee swiveled a finger indicating the room around them. "What the wall has ears?" Sam said. "Yeah, not only that but they also have sensors." Bee replied.

Point taken Sam thought. Bee had told him a long time ago an Autobot was constantly aware of everything that went on around them for up ten miles if they wanted without long range sensors. Bee had proven this point when he had counted the number of cricket chirps he had heard one night in summer with in a several mile radius. He could tell what species they were and how many bugs there were based on chirps. Any Autobot on the base would defiantly hear him and Bee having sex. He could just picture Optimus listening in. Ewwww.

"I know a place where we can continue this activity." With that Bee grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to the Camaro.

As was in Bee nature he drove way to fast for any human speed limit. Bee was going to insure their privacy. Bee had read enough over the internet about human mating. He spent the ten minute ride reviewing some of it so he could please Sam.

Sam on the other hand was in extreme discomfort as they headed out into the country. It took all his will power not to finish the job himself on his member. A part of Sam was screaming that his was crazy. He was about to make love with an Autobot. An alien robot from space. His loins did not care and they were driving Sam insane with insatiable need. Sam had never felt this way with either women he had been with. He wondered if this was another side effect of his new ability.

Within ten minutes they came to a secluded meadow with lush grass swaying in the breeze. "Come on back!" Bee's holo had said from the back seat. Bee was grinning at Sam. The drive had only stewed and pressure cooked Sam's need. Bee could smell the boy's pheromone's and was not surprised when Sam tore of his shirt and leaned into kiss Bee. Bee placed a hand on Sam's hard crotch. Sam nodded permission. With speed and precision only the Autobots possessed he unbuckled Sam's jeans. He ripped down his boxers to expose Sam's member pointing at him, already dripping with fluid.

Bee was fascinated. He had seen pictures of naked humans on the internet, but Sam was beautiful. It was throbbing red and it was waiting for him. Bee smiled and he placed Sam's hardness in his mouth. He moved his tongue and mouth up and down the shaft. Bee was applying what he had learned on the internet with precise accuracy. The holo started sucking at the apex of his tempo. Sam was groaning as his body started thrusting of its own accord into Bee mouth at the same speed.

Bee. Felt. So. Good. Sam thought as he thrust in and out.

Then Bee suddenly stopped.

"Bee please don't stop!" Sam whined as his member hung in the open space between him and the bot.

Bee looked up at Sam with the same kind of need. "Will you do me?" Bee asked. His eyes pleaded.

"How?" Sam asked. At that same moment all of Bee's cloths evaporated off his holo. Sam's draw dropped. Bee's body looked like any other gorgeous human male with all the equipment. Nice equipment at that. Just like Sam's it was hard as well.

Sam was about to ask if it worked when Bee said " This body mimics the human body in almost all aspects". He turned around and knelt doggy style on the back seat revealing cute cream buttocks to Sam.

Bee asked again "Please Sam!" The way Bee said it in desperation was more then enough to convince Sam. With his need driving him forward Sam licked his finger and stuck it into Bee.

The way Bee shuddered when he entered him almost made Sam come on the spot. Sam had given anal sex in his past relationship before and knew what needed to be done. He slipped the tip of his member into Bee and thrusted in an inch and back out.

"Stop teasing!" Bee demanded. Sam obliged as his thrust deep into Bee. God Bee was tight and warm. It took very little time for Sam to reach orgasim as he thrust in and out repeatedly. Finally he released his seed deep into Bee. The Autobot was not used to this form of overload. As a result Bee let out an animalistic scream as Sam and him became one unit in overload.

Both had been knocked unconscious for a few seconds. Sam woke up with his limp member dangling and exposed to the air. He tried to get up but immediately laid down. He had a pounding headache. He could barely see straight. Bee's hallow was gone. He sat up.

"Bee!" Sam said.

No response

"BEE!" Sam shouted. Still no response.

The Camaro was dead. Something was wrong. He needed to get help. Sam forced himself to push open the door. He stood out on wobbly legs on the grass. Sam had pulled his pants up without buckling them. He only made it two steps when he collapsed to the ground with a soft thump.

Bumblebee's door hanging open and empty.

To be continued...


	4. Mind Jump

I hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry its taking me so long to post. Work tends to take up all my time. Please keep the feedback coming! I love to hear your suggestions. The more feedback the more I will write! Feel free to leave examples with your feedback to! Hope you enjoy…Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Hasbro does.

Story…..

Even before Bee open-end his eyes he know something was wrong. His thoughts were fuzzy and he had to struggle to swim to full consciousness. When Bee finally breached the surface of awareness he opened his eyes. The brightness of the morning sun made him squint. When his eyes adjusted he lifted his head to look around.

He was instantly hit with shock and disbelief. His body was not his own. He was in a human body..

WTF! Bee thought. Bee started to panic.

Bee took several deep breaths. As his panic subsided he tried to rationalize his reality.

Was he dreaming? No. This was unlike anything he ever experienced in his long existence.

He felt small and trapped compared to his normal state of unlimited processing power. Normally he could run countless equations while thinking of dozens of different subjects simultaneously. Now he could barely keep his thoughts focused for a few seconds.

He heard a low growl. Just as Bee was about to look around for the source of the sound he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach.

Bee's eyes popped open. Hunger? Is this what it felt like for organics? By Primus it was horrible! If an Autobot ran out of energon they simply went into stasis. He looked around. He was laying in the field of grass that he brought Sam to last night.

His throat went dry when he saw the cloths he was wearing. This human vehicle his consciousness was in was wearing the same jeans and raggy t-shirt that Sam had been wearing. Finally it slammed him in the head as reality set in. He was in Sam!

"This is so screwed up! What the hell happened?" Bee said out loud. Taken aback at the fact that it was Sam's voice and not his own. Something happened to transfer his consciousness into Sam's body. Maybe Sam's mind got sent to his Autobot form? Bee instantly turned his head behind him to see a yellow Camaro. His body.

God what a weird feeling it was to see himself from this angle! Granted that he had seen his car form from his external holo eyes it was still disconcerting. Even while in holo form part of his awareness was always embedded into his spark. This was just plain creepy.

Bee tried to stand up but the human body did not want to respond. So he slowly crawled over to the parked vehicle. By the all spark! Bee thought. This was like learning how to transform all over again. Being unused to this vessel was similar to when he was still a sparkling and had to learn how to function in vehicle mode.

He was able to pull himself up and lean on the hood. The metal was cold. His spark had gone into stasis. Fuck! He saw his, no, Sam's reflection in his diver's side door. Seeing himself staring out of Sam's eyes was more then Bee could handle in this vessel.

He passed out. He did not notice the Cybertronian vehicle headed his way.

10101

Ten minutes prior to Bee awakening Ratchet had been in a regeneration cycle when his alarm sensors alerted him to an Autobot overloading. It took him a Nano-click to read from his internal alert that it was Bumblebee. He opened a comm link. "Bee are you okay?".

Dead air.

Ratchet ran a long range scan and pinged Bee's location. He was in stasis lock. No wonder Bee had not responded. He opened his comm link to his leader, "Optimus, we have a problem. After alerting the other Autobots of the situation Optimus ordered Ratchet and Ironhide to roll out as they headed towards Bee's direction at full throttle.

Bee was outside of city limits out in the country. They were in a secluded area. As they got closer they had seen Sam crawling towards Bee in the distance then his resulting collapse. Ratchet cursing under his breath "Were coming Sam!"

10101

Half an hour later both Sam and the yellow Camaro were safely in the surgical bay. Sam was laying on a make shift bed. He had a small cut on his forehead that a trickle of blood was trailing down. A bruise was staring to form. Ratchet was concerned for the boy. He had scanned the boy and besides the cut on the head he was ok.

Bee was another story.

Bee was in a the kind of stasis that an Autobot would go into if they were wounded badly in battle. However Bee's body was undamaged. Ratchet decided an internal check was the next logical step to this medical puzzle so he had linked with Bee though a cable from one of his ports on his chest. He attached the other cord to Bee's still form and it only took a few nano clicks to find what he was looking for. Ratchet was immediately troubled at what he found. Bumblebee's body was fine but his mind, what made up Bee's personality was gone.

His body was an empty husk.

Ratchet linked to Bee's memories banks and searched through the data quads of information to try to dig up a clue as to how Bee went into stasis lock.

The instant he found the catalyst for Bee's condition he nearly blew a casket. His Optics flashed open as he unlinked from Bee.

Ratchet took a step back and shock his head. In all his years of existence he had never seen something so unexpected.

"Ratchet what is it?" Optimus had placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. He was looking from Bee to Ratchet with concern glowing from his optics. Optimus had rarely seen Ratchet taken aback like this and it bothered him greatly.

"I speculated Sam's new ability had caused something to Bee but I never thought Bee would do this..." Ratchet just shook his head and reached back behind him to prep more examination equipment.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked the medic. Ratchet usually kept his patient confidentiality between him and his patient. This however, he knew Optimus would have to be told.

Ratchet sighed and turned with weary optics to his leader. "They Spark Bonded".

"What?" Optimus's head had actually jerked back in surprise.

Ratchet growled in frustration "They had sex!"

Optimus just stood staring at Ratchet. Despite the direness of the situation a look of curiosity spread across his face. "How could they…."

Before Optimus could finish a young human voice said. "Very carefully."

Ratchet and Optimus ran over to the small human boy who was looking up at Optimus with wide eyes. "This is going to sound strange but brace yourselves. Optimus it's me Bumblebee. My personality banks have been transferred into Sam's body."

Optimus and Ratchet gave each other looks.

Optimus opened a private comm link with Ratchet. "I believe Samuel hit his head harder then we thought."

Ratchet titled his head back and closed his optics. He sighed and said aloud "Scrap!"

To be continued…

(This was a tough one to right. Trying to write what it would feel like waking up in an alien body. Hope I made it convincing. This has many more possibilities with human/Autobot mind jumping. It would be great if you have any ideas for some scene suggestions with this for future chapters. I might use some ideas if posted in the review ).


	5. Where am I and who turned off the lights

**I hope the story is getting more enjoyable for you! Please feel free to leave feedback! I drink it up like water. Thank you for all those that have left feedback. I did want to note that I tried keeping the characters to the movie but went out of the lines a little. I looked online and ten different sites kept on giving conflicting information on what Decepticons had bit the dust. Sorry if one or two characters were brought back to life in this story even if Bay did kill them off. (The part I hated most about the movie. At least the novel of the Dark of the Moon had Megatron surviving and was gong to restart life on Cybertron.) Anyway….. Heres the story. Enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own the characters Hasbro does.**

Sam was freaking out. He did not know where he was. What he was experiencing was beyond words to describe. The closest thing he could compare it to was a dream except he was awake. From what he could tell he was floating in a black void. No sound, no smell, no taste. In fact, he had no body. It was like his mind existed without substance. However, he was aware of himself and his thoughts.

This is so fucked up! He thought. In this space time did not exist. He could not put a reference to time because there was nothing to mark the passage of it. Sam only had his thoughts, memories and emotions to keep him company. At one point Sam wondered if he was dead. Maybe he was a ghost floating somewhere? He forced himself not to believe this. If this was the afterlife it was worse then any hell that he had ever thought up. He was alone. At least with the typical ideals of hell of fire and brimstone he would feel something. Here, nothing. He certainly hoped this was not heaven. He was scared shitless.

Thoughts ragged though Sam's mind. Maybe he was in a coma? Sam forced himself to calm himself down. He thought of things that made him happy. Bumblebee. He remembered there love making. It had been powerful and the best that he had ever had. Just thinking about the way Bee had whimpered made his feel warmth in this cold place. Was Bumblebee ok? A thought struck Sam that made him freeze. What if Bumblebee was here with him? Having no mouth or vocal cords to project he did the next best thing he could do and thought out loud. He formed the thought, Bee are you here? and sent it out into the void.

He waited. No response.

He gave the equivalent of a mental sigh and did the only thing he could do. Wait.

Unknown to him. Something was watching him in the darkness.

898

It took Bee at least 15 minutes trying to convince both Ratchet and Optimus that it was indeed him stuck in Sam's body. It was only natural for Optimus to think Sam was delusional after hitting his head. It was only after Bumblebee recited to him personal things that only they would have only known, before Optimus believed him. Bee's feelings of worry were reflected on Sam's face. "Ratchet how are we going to fix this? What happened to Sam? What should we do now? Bee kept on asking.

Ratchet sighed and said. "Slag it Bee one question at a time." Ratchet was busy running scans on the Camaro that was sitting several feet away. "I don't know how we are going to fix this. This would not have happened if you hadn't decided to have Sam jump your Holo. Especially with his unstable condition I though you would have better sense!" Ratchet growled. Bee looked down at the floor with his shoulders slumped deep in guilt.

"I had no idea that this was going to happen! Is Sam going to be all right?" Bee asked

Ratchet put on the best looking neutral face he could on and lied, " Yes." Optimus made eye contact with Ratchet with a knowing glance. Optimus walked over to Bee and placed his large hand behind Bee/Sam in comfort. "In order to solve this debacle I need my full concentration. For the time being please follow Optimus into the waiting area. I had Epps bring you some lunch." Ratchet said. Bee looked up at Ratchet then to Optimus who signaled for him to follow. Bee stood up only to fall to the floor unused to the organic legs beneath him. Optimus caught him in time and walked with him in his hand to another part of the bay.

Ratchet had watched them leave. When they were gone he let down the mask he had plastered on his face and a look of sorrow swept over his optics. His spark was aching. Ratchet felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He had very few ideas on how to proceed in solving this dilemma. The consequences of his failure were dire. Bee could be stuck in Sam's body and be subject to a mortal life. What of Sam? Was he dead? Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Slag it!" Ratchet yelled as he took a rather large wrench and chucked it hard resulting and almost decapitating the Autobot that had just walked in.

"Watch where you throw that thing Ratchet!" Arcee said angrily. She took a quick look at the wrench that had actually busted though the wall and was dangly. "Your really ticked aren't you! You usually only dent the wall. Not punch holes in it."

Ratchet glanced at her and went back to work. He had relinked with the yellow Camaro and accessed Bee's transformation sequence. After a few seconds of calculations he remotely transformed the Camaro into Bee's yellow Autobot form and had it lying on the table. "Its bad isn't it?"Arcee asked. Her purple small frame was leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed. "Were all worried. How's s the kid?" She asked.

Ratchet was blunt, "Bad. Sam may be dead. I don't want Bee to know right now." Ratchet had begun more scans on his patient. At the same time Arcee's mouth had dropped open. All the Autobots were still grieving over the loss in the last battle. They were finally starting to heal but the knowledge that Sam could be dead was like a jack hammer ripping open their sparks. Sam had become part of their family. One of the few humans that they called family.

'I will let the rest of the bots know." Arcee said softly. Her Optics had gone from a sapphire blue to a grey color. "Will you be all right? "Arcee asked Ratchet as she rested her arm on Ratchets shoulder.

"As much as I can be.&." Ratchet murmured. Arcee was about to leave when Ratchet asked, "Can you get Brains back to Chicago. I need his help." Arcee nodded and left looking at the mangled wrench in the wall. Things were indeed bad if Ratchet lowered himself to asking for Brain's help.

898

In one of the ruined parts of Chicago in the pit where they were laying new foundations for a building that had been destroyed by the Deceptions, Barricade could be seen hefting huge slabs of concrete and placing them at the direction of a human construction team. Barricade growled. This was a job for Scrapper and Long Haul or one of the few Decepticons that had been spared after the battle. Not him.

Things had not been easy for Barricade since the battle. He had been shocked to see that all the Deception leaders had been scraped. Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave were dead. All the while he had hopped that Starscream would lead the Decepticons. But dealing with Megatron as there leader was far better an outcome then being prisoner to the Autobots and rebuilding the fleshlings structures. He had been trying to create an escape plan. Until this morning he did not have a concrete plan. He needed more help. Besides the Constructicons the rest of the protoform Decepticons were pathetic.

Barricade took a leaf out of Starscream's book. He was biding his time waiting for an opportunity so he could initiate his escape. Finally, after months of waiting on this day he had heard the twins babbling to each other when they were supposed to be watching the prisoners work. Apparently the insect Sam had brought some bots to life. He was the key. Barricade opened a private comm link while the twins were distracted

"Its time!" Barricade commanded to the Decepticons.


	6. ESCAPE

I hope you like the story. Sorry it took so long to post I am writting another story at the same time. I love your feedback. Please keep on sending me more! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Hasbro does.

Bee stared up at the ceiling and watched as the beams of the setting sun splashed patterns against the wall. This had been one of the longest day of his existence. Bee was a melting pot of emotions. He was worried for Sam. Ratchet had finished running scans for the time being and the last he heard Arcee had gone to bring Brains back to the base. Optimus had stayed with him for most of the afternoon for which Bee was grateful but now he just wanted to be alone.

This body was exhausting. Bee had been familiar with some of its functionality from his experience with his own holo. He could easily master eating like a human and walking but there were still so many things that were alien to him. Like the sound of the beating heart in his chest. The human body was intense. Touch and taste were as acute to humans as the eyesight and scanners were to bots. Sam's head still throbbed from the cut it had received.

Bee's emotions were stronger in this body as well. There were certainly a few things that Bee was not used to. One of which had been going to the bathroom. What an experience that had been. Shortly after drinking a large glass of water at lunch Bee had felt a pressure in his stomach. Bee had ignored it until it got worse. It became distracting and it was demanding his attention. Before he realized what it was and understanding his own plumbing he had wet himself. Good thing Autobot's were not shy. Poor Sam would have been mortified.

When Bee was getting tired he laid down to rest. When his head hit the pillow he thought of Sam. In response he felt Sam's member harden and pushing up the sheet he was lying under. Bee looked under the sheet and boxers at its throbbing red head. God he missed Sam. Even though Bee was in Sam's body. The male shaft was Sam's and it was beautiful.

The member was begging to be held and loved. Bee whined. He reached out to the member and when he grabbed it Bee saw white light slamming into his eyes. "Primus!' Bee screamed. It felt so good. Bee was stroking the member from base to end. Increasing the speed and building up to his sac wanting to release. "This is for you Sam!" Bee cried as he came. Bee wished he was in his own body and curled up with Sam. Instead Bee hugged himself as best as he could and curled up in a fetal position. He wanted Sam so much.

898

Optimus was sitting in his quarters flipping though the web to see if there was anything helpful for Sam's condition. He was also scanning Bee who was taking a nape in Sams quarters. Optimus cared deeply for both Sam and Bee. He had a soft spot for them in his spark. This afternoon he felt particularly overly protective since he had lost so many in the last few months. Optimus wanted to stay even when Bee insisted that he be left alone. For now Bee was sleeping and safe.

A few minutes ago Optimus was alarmed to sense Sam's heart beat picking up. The leader of the Autobots thinking that Bee/Sam was in danger and was about to head out the door when he realized what Bee was doing. At first Optimus was surprised but then a glow spread though his chest. In fact his own sensors started to overheat and his fan kicked in. Optimus reluctantly shut down the scanners to give Bee some privacy. Currently he was waiting for Lennox to report to him so he could advise Lennox of Bee mind shift into Sam's bodies. He sighed when he realized Sam's parents and Carly would have to be told.

His comm link chirped letting him know Ratchet was sending him a private message. He open-end the channel. "Optimus I have good news. After analyzing the scans, Brains and I were able to decipher a pattern in Sam's brain wave patterns. His base line readings changed with the intrusion of Bee's newer patterns. However, in Bee's pattern there is a weaker signal that I think is Sam's. I believe his mind may simply be suppressed my Bee." Ratchet finished explaining.

Optimus's optics opened a little wider. Hope dared staring to fill back into them. "Are you able to reverse the effects?"

Silence."Ratchet?" Optimus said. The pause had killed the energon rush that had emanated from his spark.

"Not at present. I don't even know how Sam could have moved Bee's mind into his own. It takes dozens of subsystems in our own bodies to run our personality matrix from our sparks and integrate them into our bodies. It appears that this is one of Sam's new abilities and I will need to study this further to figure out how to reverse it."

"Keep me posted Ratchet." Optimus said. At least this was a start…

Ratchet responded, "One more thing. Sam's signal is getting weaker. If we do not reverse this process soon I am not sure-" Ratchet was cut off by an emergency comm signal coming though from Arcee.

"Optimus we have a problem! I just arrived to relieve Mudflap and Skids and found them in stasis lock. Most of the Decepticons are gone. Sideswipe is chasing Long Haul down route 95. There are some protoforms here causing trouble I am taking care of now." The femme bot finished.

"Get things under control there. Report back when you have news." Optimus ordered. He was about to open a com link to all Autobots when the alarms on the base blared.

Lennox ran in and yelled "Optimus we have a situation! Igor and Scrapper are attacking the city. NEST is ready to deploy." Optimus sent a message for the rest of the Autobots to roll out. Leaving only a few handful of NEST soldiers, Ratchet, Brains, Wheelie, Bumblebee and Sam at base.

898

Barricade was laughing this servos off. How easy this was! It was going perfectly to plan. As soon as he saw the red Peterbilt followed by a long train of vehicles heading off towards the Skyscrapers in the distance he transformed into his bot form. He was holding onto Mud flaps laser that he had relived him of. Ratchet had removed all the Decepticons of their weapons when they had been first taken prisoner so he had to borrow an Autobots for now. The outside of the base had high concrete walls. Several insect guards were watching the perimeter. Easy pickings. This was easy!

The annoying high blare from the sirens only served to cover up any of the hydraulic noises that his body made as he ran up into the wall. He grabbed hold of it and slung himself over to land being the cover of a building. Barricade scanned the perimeter. To his luck the human was alone in the building. He also detected Ratchet and two smaller bots running in his direction. "Scrap! he had to move fast. He transformed into his police vehicle mode and drove the rest of the way cutting corners at ballistic speeds. Primus, it felt good to speed.

The boy that was his target had walked out of a building looking confused. The moment his eyes caught site of the speeding Deception his eyes popped open and he started to run. Too late. Barricade in a cascading whoosh of tranformering medal reached out a hand and grabbed the screaming human in one hand and was about to transform in his vehicle mode when several shots were fired at him from Ratchet's Medi gun. Barricade took his own weapon and fired at Ratchet who ducked in time to miss the bullet. Barricade transformed into his vehicle mode around the human. Barricade had restrained him in the back seat and floored it out the side gate where human solider lied on the ground dead. One of his Decepticon mechs had taken care of the human.

"Take care of Ratchet!" Barricade barked. Gunning his engine and flooring out of the base. The Deception nodded and went to head off Ratchet. Everything was working to Barricade's advantage. All the Autobots were busy with other Decepticons. Barricade just had to make it to the designated hideaway. The only thing being a pain in the spark was the human who was clawing at his seat beat. Kicking and screaming to be let go.

Barricade voice threatening. " If you do not shut up and sit still I will knock you unconscious fleshing!" The human responded by raising the middle finger and cursing.

"Have it your way!" At that moment Barricade unhinged the back seat and slammed it forward so hard Sam's head hit the window causing him to pass out.


End file.
